i shouldve been lipsyching
by I'M-A-BORED-LOSER
Summary: bella and alice get bored one day and inadverately lose their voices. seems harmless right? well.... read and find out. normal pairings BxE, AxJ, RxE please read & review
1. i shouldve been lipsyching

**this is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it. i share this account with my best friend and we both plan on posting our own stories. she has posted one already but abanded it because of lack of reviews. I hope this does not happen to me. I got the idea for this story from my best friend and i really hope you enjoy it. Ok enough of my babbling ENJOY!**

_**I shouldve been lipsyching**_

This is the summer after Bella and Edwards senior year before they go to college. They have been dating for two years since Bella moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad, Charlie.

**bpov**

"Alice! I'm so bored I'm practically dead!" I whined.

I could not wait until Edward would get here. Only a few more hours........

"Well Bella, I already suggested somehting for us to do but you said no," Alice said flipping through her gossip magazine.

"Alice, I DO NOT want to play Bella Barbie! Ugh! How can you read this junk?!" I pushed away a magazine.

"With my eyes.....DUH!!" she screamed at me sarcastically.

"Really!" I said my eyes popping out, "I had no freakin idea," I muttered back.

"Well put some music on," Alice suggested.

"Fine," I got up and put my ipod in its ihome. I put it on shuffle, turned up the volume, and walked away.

The first song that came on was "Guilty Pleasure" by Cobra Starship. Our heads snapped up and we immediately began singing and dancing on my bed. The music was so loud so we sang extra loud in order to hear our voices.

After about an hour, my throat started to hurt real bad. I stopped singing and watched Alice making a fool of herself. Alice kept on singing her little heart out.

It was another half hour before Alice finally stopped.

"Alice-" I stopped my sentence before it began. My voice was hoarse and barely a whisper.

"A-" I tried again but the "A" sound was the only sound that came out. I cleared my throat and tried . Our eyes bugged out.

"Bella-" Alice started but stopped when her soprano high voice sounded like mine. She cleared her throat feriously and opened her mouth. Silence. Her face got all panicked and she started to tap her throat and clear it more violently.

I just grinned like an idiot as she panicked. She kept trying to talk but nothing ever came out. After a few minutes she got over being panicked and just got mad. She huffed as I grinned madly at her. She snatched a pen and post-it note pad and scribbled:

BELLA!!!!!!!!!

I CAN'T LOSE MY VOICE!!!!

I NEED TO TALK!!!!

She thrust it at me and glared. I read it, took off the note, and crumbled it up. I scribbled back:

Well....... what do you want me to do?!

I gave it back to her and rolled my eyes. She gave me a murderous glare and growled. She scribbled back:

FINE!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR PUTTING

ON MUSIC!!!!!

And with that she huffed and stormed out slamming my door. I heard her stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door. I looked around bewildered at how this is MY fault! She told me to put to music on!

I shook my head in wonder. I decided to read until either my voice came back or Edward got to my came first. I picked up Wuthering Heights off my nightstand and starting. I wish Edward were with me..........

**again I say that this is my first fanfiction and I would really appreciate reviews from anyone. this chapter may seem pointless but its crucial to my story. please review, it only takes a few seconds and it would help me a lot. thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-ashley**


	2. movie night

**oh my god! I didnt think I would get any readers let alone alerts! But no reviews, sadly. Please review. Oh and before I get another earfull from my friend she said says that she did not "abandon" her story. She says that she is "fixing" it. So there Anna! Happy now! Ok enough of my nonsense here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter two: Movie night

About an hour later the doorbell rang. I didn't want Edward to know that I had lost my voice so I decided to keep quiet. As if I had a choice. I flew downstairs and opened the door.

There before me stood an angel sent from above. Edward stood before me, his bronze hair in a casual dissaray. His emerald green eyes were hypnotic. He leaned in, whispered "Hello beautiful," and nuzzled my cheek. My heart starting racing and my breathing hitched.

My lips searched until they found his. The kiss was sweet and ,as usual, he pulledaway too early. I sighed and pouted. Edward chuckled.

"C'mon. I brought a movie to watch,".

He pulled out Romeo and Juliet from his back pocket. I immediately started grinning. I took his hand and jerked my head to the livingroom. He sprawled himself on the coach while I put the movie in the DVD player.

When I turned around, he was staring into space. I could not believe I ended up with Edward Cullen as my boyfriend. He was handsome, thoughtful, caring, and I didn't deserve him. He noticed me staring and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He motioned me to join him and patted the couch.

I gave him a small smile and walked over to the couch. I laid down as his arms wound around my waist. He nuzzled my neck with his face. I could smell his lucious smell. The movie started and I tried to turn my attention to the movie. After a few minutes, I was totally into it. It helped that Edward would occasionly whisper Romeo's lines in my ear. His velvet voice made the actor sound like a joke.

At the end of the movie, I started to cry. Edward chuckled and I could practically hear his eyes rolling. I got up and took the movie out of the DVD player. When I turned around, Edward was standing by the couch staring at me. He smiled angelicly at me. I smiled and waltzed up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. He wrapped one arm around my waist and cupped my face with the other. I reached up on my toes to kiss him but he pulled away smiling softly.

"Bella, there's something I want to tell you," he murmered softly but very seriously.

I frowned slightly. He chuckled and brought both hands to my face. He smiled softly. I looked into his emerald green eyes and noticed something behind them. Anxiety?

"You've been awfully quiet this evening."

Shoot! He noticed! I just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Nevermind that," his velvet voice said.

"Bella, I have somethng important to tell you. There's a reason why I chose to watch Romeo and Juliet. They were so in love, they were willing to give up their lives for each other. Bella, you are my life, my world even. I love you, Bella. I love you for the woman you are and for the woman you will become. Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," at this he knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

**TA-DA!!!! are you shocked? please keep in mind that they have been together for two years already. what will Bella reply? yes? no? maybe so? **  
**please review I would really love to read what you have to say. so theres my chapter and again please review!**


	3. speak

**OH MY GOD!! I got seven reviews!!! Im so happy! Thank you so much for reviewing! Im so glad you like the story so far. Some of you mentioned that I misspelled "lipsyching". Im sorry I didnt catch it and I did try to go back and change it but I couldnt figure out how. Im new at this and I havent figuered everything out. Now just to clarify, Edward and Bella are 18 and will be attending college in september. The story takes place during the summer before they go to. college. I hope that clarifies things. OK now here's chapter three. ENJOY!!**

Chapter three: Speak

I. Was. Shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Please say yes, Bella," he pleaded.

His face was slightly worried. His eyes tightened. I opened my mouth to say "yes" but nothing came out. I panicked. I cleared my throat and tried again. Silence. I could see irritation begin to form on his perfect features. I tried again. Nothing.

"Bella, will you please just answer my question. Stop mouthing words! Bella, will you marry me?" he questioned me again.

I was panicking! I wanted with all my heart to say "Yes! Edward of course!" but I couldn't. Tears started to form in my eyes much to my dismay. He was passed annoyance and now hurt and sadness overcame his angelic face.

Tears began to well up in his eyes as well. They began to run down his cheeks and made his emerald eyes blurry. When I saw him crying, I couldn't help myself. Tears started to rapidly run down my cheeks. I wanted so badly to tell him that he shouldn't cry but my voice was yet to be found.

"Bella, a-are y-you re-re-rejecting m-m-me?" his voice quivered at the end as I let out a sob.

A heart wrenching sob ripped through his chest as tears streamed relentlessly down his face. His knee dropped as his face fell into his lap. Sobs continued to rip through his chest. I was in shock no doubt.

My hands began to shake as my knees threatened to give out. My knees did give out and I fell to my knees in front of him. Both of us were sobbing on my livingroom floor. I wanted so badly to hold him and assure him that I did in fact want to marry but I couldn't. My voice was gone and I was sure he did not want me to touch him.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, Edward straightened up and wiped the last tears from his eyes. I looked up at his angelic face. His emerald eyes were red from crying. His eyelashes were wet and his cheeks were tear stained. The navy blue sweater he was wearing had a big wet spot from the tears he shed.

I sat on my knees, still sobbing, and stared up at him.

He knelt down and whispered in my ear,"I will always love you. My eyes see no other face. My ears hear no other voice. My lips feel no others lips. My heart loves no other. I love you, Bella. Forever. I will never love another. I love you."

He kissed my forehead and stood up. He turned abruptly, but not before I saw tears in his eyes again. He walked briskly to the door. At the door, he turned to me and with tears streaming down his face again, murmmered, "I love you, Bella. Goodbye."

And with that he turned and walked out the front door. I sat there on the floor sobbing as I heard his car door slamming. I heard the rev of his Volvo and the screeching of his tires as he sped away.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I sat there on my livingroom floor with tears streaming relentlessly down my face. Sobs continued to rip through my chest. What I had just done?

I just lost my reason for living. The love of my life had just walked out the door and was probably never coming back. Why would he come back? As all this sunk in, the tears kept a steady flow down my cheeks.

**so what do you think? its sad, I know but this is how it had to be. ** **I would love to hear what you have to say so please review. I hope you liked this chapter and again please review. well Im off to go write the next chapter and one last time...please review. **


	4. determined

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. This is my longest chapter so far. I also had to deal with this flame I got. This person called me (and I qoute) "the devils spawn from hell come to rule the fanfiction world"! Haha! the devils spawn! Who uses "devils spawn"?! Anyways, the flame ranted about Bella and Jasper..... who said Jasper was in this story? (Btw, Jazz is in the story but only briefly) So to end my rant, I'm sorry again for taking so long and I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter Four: Despair

After about a half hour, I heard Charlies' cruiser pull into the driveway. I probably should've dried my tears, put a smile on my face, and pretended to act like everything was okay.

But I didn't.

I couldn't. My world had just collasped. I had lost the love of my life... forever. My never-ending sobs got more violent. I heard Charlie open the door.

"Bells!! I'm home!"

I didn't reply.

"Bells!!" his voice slightly alarmed.

I heard him hanging his gear on its hook. I heard him clammer through the kitchen towards the livingroom. He saw me as soon as he entered the livingroom. Worry immediately took over his features.

"Bells!! What's wrong?!" he ran to me and pulled me up to the coach.

My sobs got louder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I hid my face against his chest. I threw my arms around him and clung to him. His arms wound around me protectively. Charlie began to rock me back and forth. He spoke ever so softly.

He told me reassuring things such as "Calm down" or "It'll be okay, Bells, you'll see" and he would ocassionly ask "Bella, honey, what happened?". I didn't stop. Although Charlie had no idea as to why I was crying, I'm pretty sure he guessed that it something to do with Edward.

He probably thought that Edward had broken up with me. Boy was he wrong. I continued to sob and Charlie contiued to give what little comort he could. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt about one thing, or I should say person, that night.

Edward.

I dreamt of him smiling, and laughing, and being the gorgeous person he is. But at the end, he was sobbing uncontrolably. His face was twisted in pain, hurt, saddness, and betrayl. He sobbed at the pain I had unintentionly inflicted.

He cried and I woke up with tears streaming down my face. Charlie jumped off the love seat where he had slept and rushed to my side. He tried to comfort me as he had the night before. But he didn't need to. As relization sunk in, the sobs died down and the tears lessened. A couple minutes later, the crying stopped all together.

"Are you okay, honey?" Charlie looked beyond worried as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm-" I started but my throat was hoarse so I cleared it and started again.

"I'm okay," I said in a small voice.

"Bells, you have to tell me what's wrong because I'm about to go insane," he stated.

I gulped and nodded. My eyes widened a bit as I preceeded to tell him what had occured. I began with with my afternoon with Alice and continued until I got to him getting home. When I told him about Edward proposing and me not being able to respond, tears started to stream down my face for what seemed like the zillionth time.

When he heard about Edward proposing, his eyes widened and his lips pressed into a hard line. His fists clenched and his face got bright red. I think it's safe to say that Edward hadn't asked Charlie for his permission to ask for my hand in marriage.

Although Charlie was clearly ferious, he softened when I started to cry again. He went from livid to concerned in seconds. He listened intently to my whole story. His attention unwavering. My voice kept quivering and shaking and faltering. Charlie showed nothing but concern.

I was touched. Even though Charlie disagreed with the proposal and me wishing I could have said yes, his face was full of concern. By the time I finished my story, I was sobbing again and Charlie had his arms wrapped around me.

The tears lessened and I didn't want to be with Charlie at the moment. I wanted to be alone and try to clear my head.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said blinking away tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I th-think s-so," I stuttered.

He nodded and got up to make breakfast for himself. I got up and slowly climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I got my bag of toilteries and a fresh set of clothes to change into after. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

I got the water ready as silent tears ran down my face. I undressed and got into the steaming water. The water soothed my muscles and relaxed me slightly. Although I was slightly relaxed, I still felt grief head on. I felt the way I did yesturday when I couldn't respond to Edward.

My world had fallen down in fiery flames.

I stood in the shower, my tears mixing in with the hot water running down the drain.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. The tears continued to escape my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

I just let the sobs I had been holding in out. I threw my clothes in the hamper, grabbed my toiletries bag, and ran to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and jumped onto my bed. I curled up in a little ball. I sobbed harder and more violently than yesturday.

I couldn't help it. I lost my heart. My chest felt hallow. Empty. My heart was gone. I stayed on my bed, curled in a ball, crying.

Why couldn't I stop crying? How could he believe I didn't want to be with him forever? Of course I did.

About an hour later, I heard a cars tires' screech. I abruptly stopped crying.

He came back? Edward came back?

I had to check. I got out of bed and ran to my window.

My heart was pounding with the hope that Edward had come back.

My hope fell way down. Instead of seeing a bronze haired, green eyed angle, I saw his pixie sister. I went back to my crying position on my bed.

I heard the doorbell ring repeatly as Alice impatiently pushed the button. I heard a scuffle and Charlie let out an "AHH!!". I heard Alice running her petite legs up the stairs.

"BELLA!!!"she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Damn! Apprently, being as little as she is, she had lungs of steel.

I didn't respond to her shouts. I didn't want to. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be left alone. But Alice being Alice, refused to take the hint. She burst through the door and rushed over to me.

"Oh Bella! What's going on? When Edward got home yesturday, he was crying like I've never seen somebody cry and-," she must have noticed how I was positioned because she stopped mid-sentence and stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh Bella! Will you please tell me what happened? You know how I hate being in the dark!" she then went to my side to comfort me.

"Bella... I NEED to know what happened between the two of you. Yesturday Edward gets home, crying heart out and runs up to his room and won't talk to anybody. He's been locked in his room since yesturday. Esme and Carlisle tried to talk to him through the door but he just kept sobbing "Bella" over and over. Emmett tried to bribe him out which was stupid because given his state, I think it was obvious that bribing was not gonig to work."

She took in a deep breath. Again I say, lungs of steel. I was making Edward cry? He shoudn't cry. Not over me at least. This made me cry harder. She hugged me tightly and rocked us back and forth. She rubbed soothing circles in my back as I ruined her designer blouse with tears. I was going to get an earful later.

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I NEED to know what happened."

I tried to calm the sobs and blinked away the tears. I recounted what took place the evening before. I stuttered and my voice would quiver and falter at places. Alice was an attentive listener. She held my hands throughout the whole story, rubbing circles into them. At the end, her mouth was pressed into a hard line.

Tears silently streamed down my face while she stared thoughtfully at me for several minutes. She pursed her lips and took in a deep breath.

"Bella..... stop crying," she commanded.

I stopped crying immediately and felt my mouth go into an o. My eyes bugged out in shock.

How could she tell me to stop crying? I lost my reason for living and I'm supposed to _stop crying?!_ I looked at her like the insane person she was.

"Bella, you need to see Edward. He's just as bad you are. I'll help you explain you losing your voice. He needs you," she said solemly to me.

Her eyes showed nothing but concern.

"Alice-" I stopped. My voice was hoarse form all the crying I had done in the last few hours. I cleared my throat and began again.

"Alice, I'm pretty sure that I am the LAST person in the universe that Edward wants to talk to. I inadvertly broke his heart and all because I didn't want to him to know I had lost my voice," tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Bella no more crying. I'm taking you with me and you and Edward are getting engaged," she spoke with such confidence that I had no doubt Alice would force the ring on my finger if it was the last thing she did.

I nodded, "Fine but this isn't going to work."

"Yes it will. I can feel it," she stated very seriously.

"Go, wash your face, and clean up, I'll be in the car."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I ran down stairs where Charlie caught me by the arm.

"Bells, honey, are going to be able to do this?"

I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Dad."

I ran out the door to meet Alice in Carlisles' Mercedes. I jumped in and slammed the door. The tires screeched as Alice sped off. Normally. I would be terrrified of Alices' driving but not now.

I was done crying. I was through crying and feeling sorry fo myself.

I was gonig to get Edward back.

My pity party was over. I was determined. My mind was focused on getting Edward back.

I had no idea what I was going to do but I knew that I was not leaving until I was engaged to Edward Cullen.

All these thoughts raced through my mind as Alice sped through the streets. Houses, trees, and the world blurred by. Alice's mouth was pressed into a hard line. Her face showed nothing but determination. I could feel my face in the same set.

Before I knew it, we were weaving our way past the trees on the path to the Cullens' house. I had my hand on the door handle, ready to jump out as soon as the car stopped. Alice made a sharp turn in front of the porch.

I jumped out and in my haste, fell. I caught myself with my hands and knees and launched myself uo the porch stairs and through the front door. I took a quick glance around.

Carlisle and Esme were on the white loveseat. Carlisle had his arms protectively around her as she cried into his shoulder. Concern etched into his face. Rosalie was staring out the south facing window that took up the whole southern wall of the house. Jasper was on the coach, hunched over, staring at his hands.

They all watched me dash up the stairs. When I got to the second floor. I heard very loud snoring. I continued up to the third floor. I ran down the hall and saw Emmett sleeping on the side of Edwards' door. His head was against the wall.

I ran to Edwards' door and heard soft jazz music playing. It was jazz music that Edward played the first time I went to his house. It was also the first time he played my lullaby for me.

Aside from the music. I heard what could only be described as sobs. Terrible heart wrenching sobs. It made my heart ache just to hear them.

I heard Edward crooning, "Bella, Bella," over and over again.

I banged on the door, causing Emmett to jump and let out an, "Ahhh!". I banged on the door again.

"EDWARD!!! LET ME IN!!!"

**So....... did you like it? I apolgize for taking so long again and for any grammer/spelling errors there may be. Now...... you know the drill....... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it and review!**


	5. apologies

**I'm so sorry for the long update. I'll rant later...ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter five: Apologies

Emmett got up, nodded in my direction, and walked down the stairs to leave us alone.

"Edward!!! Let me in!!," I shouted again, banging on the door repeatly.

I heard Edward stop crying. I heard stumble to the door, knocking something down in the process. I saw the door knob moveand heard the click of the door being unlocked.

He opened the door and my heart sank.

He was wearing the same clothes from yesturday. His sweater was tearstained with salt water. His thick fringe of eyelashes were wet. His cheeks glistened with the trail of tears he had spent. His beautiful emerald eyes were red all around, making his emerald irisis shine even brighter.

I don't know what came over me. I charged him.

Edward fell onto his bed with on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him urgently. He was shocked. I could tell by the way his lips were non-responsive. His eyes were bewilderd. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me away roughly.

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Edwards voice rang with outraged.

His features mirrored his voice. His eyes were cold as stone. Edward was livid. He pushed me off him and I fell next to him on his bed. I ended up with my knees under me and my arms hung limply at my sides.

Edward had to understand that I loved him. Not only that, but that I didn't want anything more than to marry him. Instead of explaining things in a cool, calm, and collective way, my emotons got the better of me..... again.

Tears starting pouring out of my eyes.

"Edward, I-I-I," I blubbered.

His anger vanished instantenously and was replaced with concern. He reached over and sat me in his lap. His arms wound around me and held me tightly. He rubbed circles on my back and rocked us back and forth.

Edward kissed my forehead and began to hum my lullaby. After several minutes, the tears stopped. Edward didn't let go me. He continued to rock back and forth and hum my lullaby.

When my lullaby finished, he lifted my chin to look at him with two fingers.

"Now, love, are you okay?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern and slightly strained.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, do you think you could tell me what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"I think so," I answered in the same small voice.

"Well, whenever you're ready to begin, I'm all ears," his velvet voice said.

It was as if he was hypnotizing me with his eyes. All it took was one look into his eyes and everything came pouring out.

"Edward, I want to explain what happened yesturday," I began.

He flinched when I mentioned the day before.

I continued, "Well before you got to my house, Alice was there. We got bored, so I blasted my iPod and we started singing really loud. Then before you know it..... BAM!!" I clapped my hands together for effect and Edward jumped in surprise.

He shook his head and cracked a smile. I could tell I was grinning like an idiot.

"We lost our voices. Alice got all mad at me and blamed me for losing her voice. So she left all mad," I stopped and stared at Edward as relization hit him.

His eyes grew wide and he looked me in the eyes.

"B-Bella, sweetheart, I-I-I had no id-," I put two fingers to his lips, which he inturn kissed gingerly and took into his hands.

"You didn't let me finish explaining," I said while I blushed at his stare.

"I'm sorry, my love, you may proceed," Edward said intensly.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Alice and I lost our voices, and when you got to my house, I didn't want you to know I had lost my voice so I decided to keep quiet. When you proposed, I panicked because my voice hadn't come yet and I couldn't say yes," I stopped and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, love, why didn't you just tell me that you had lost your voice? I wouldn't have proposed. I would have waited until some other time to pop the question," he told me, curious for the answer to his question.

"Well, you know me, I didn't want you tease me for losing my voice," I replied.

Edwards' expression got all innocent and his eyes took on a mischievious glint.

"Me?" he asked innocently,"I would never tease you! Why on earth would you say that?" he incredously. A smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Because you know, as well as I do, that you would tease me," I said matter-of-factly.

"I probably would tease you.... at first....," his velvet voice went from teasing to intense, "But then, I would be very sorry that I wouldn't be able to hear your voice. Which, by the way, is the only thing I hear," he finished matter-of-factly.

"And why, may I ask, did you begin to cry? Why didn't you nod or something?" he inquired, amusement in his eyes.

I looked down and felt my cheeks blush a deep red. I looked down at our intwined hands and glanced up at him through my lashes. He had a teasing smile on his face.

"Bella, honey, you're not going to tell me, are you?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to chance a look at his eyes. If I looked even once, everything would come pouring out. Edward was well aware of this.

"You're not going to make me get it out of you, are you?"

A smile crept across my face and I nodded.

"Hmm.... I wonder how I'll get it out of you...." he wondered aimlessly.

He turned me so that I was facing him sitting on his lap. He took one hand and brought my chin up to look at him and the other hand was placed on the small of my back. He pulled me toward him, leaving little space between us. My heart began to speed and my breathing became shallow. He placed a hand behind my neck and brought my head closer to his. Our lips alomost touching.

"Now ,sweetheart, are you going to tell me?" he asked, his lips brushing against mine. HIs breathing as shallow as mine and his voice husky.

"No," my voice quivered. Edward smiled against my lips. He smelled an easy victory and I knew it.

"Then I guess I am going to have force it out you, aren't I?" his voice was husky.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

Our lips met and it was like fire. He kissed me urgently as my fingers got tangled in his hair holding him closer. His hands went up my back to my hair and he pulled me closer to him. I pulled away, needing very badly to breath, and looked at him. His bronze hair was a bit more messed up than usual. His cheeks were flushed and he looked beyond gorgeous. He stared intensly back at me. HIs emerald eyes were burning with desire.

"Bella, you have to tell me now," he commanded, his voice husky and breathless.

"Ok. I will tell you in a minute. Just give me a second to catch my breath."

He gave me the biggest smirk I've ever seen.

"Why, love, must you catch your breath? Was it something I did?" he asked amused.

"Shut up. Let me answer, okay," I snapped.

"My apologies, dear," he replied.

I sucked in a deep breath, "This is going to sound super stupid but it's true. I didn't nod because after I tried to say 'yes' and nothing came out, it was like I was paralyzed or something. My brain stopped functioning or something very similar to that and I started to panick. I panicked because I thought I was going to lose you. It didn't help that you started crying too because that just made me cry more." All this was said in a flurry of words.

"You thought you were going to lose me?" Edward asked in a small voice. His emerald eyes were filled with what could only be described as one thing. Love.

"Yes," I replied back in a voice just as small.

"Oh, Bella," he said suddenly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, nuzzling my neck. I hugged back just as tight.

"You'll never lose me," he whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight.

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you?"

"You know, you're asking alot of questions, mister! I don't think I want to answer anymore questions," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't think?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean! Now, you better ask your question before I change my mind."

"Ok, would you mind if we re-do the proposal because the way it turned out wasn't exactly how I pictured it in my head?" he asked.

"Of course we could re-do the proposal, it didn't come out the way I pictured it in my head either."

He smiled gently at me. He picked me up placed me gently on the edge of the bed. He rose fluidly and walked to his night stand. **(Is that one word?)** He knelt down and opened the drawer. He took out a dark blue velvet box. I rose and watched him turn to me.

"Bella, I love you. There is no doubt about it. Everytime I see you, I fall for you. Again and again. I fall deeper and deeper in love with every second that passes. I need you. I thought I lost you and I never want to feel that again. I never want to lose you because a girl like you is impossible to find. Bella, you are a part of me. I love you."

Edward knelt down on one knee and opened the little blue box. The ring was nestled safely in the blue velvet. It shone brightly, sending rainbows every which way. I gasped. The last time I saw the ring I never really looked at it. Now, I could see that it was square shaped with two smaller diamonds on either side. Even the band had diamonds on it. There were small diamonds all over the band. I saw all this in a glance .

"Bella, my love, my life, my everything, will you marry me?" Edward proposed for a second time.

This time, I was ready. This my voice was here and I was going to respond loud and clear. I was going to be engaged to Edward Cullen. I was going to marry Edward Cullen.

"Yes, I will."

Edward smiled truimphantly and slipped the ring on my finger.

He rose suddenly and took me in his arms. I threw my hands to his neck and kissed him. He held me to him and I held him to me.

We were one.

Edward and Bella.

Bella and Edward.

It was just us and nothing else mattered.

**Okay.... did you like it? Sorry I took so long. I was distracted and then I didn't like some parts so I ended up rewritting them. I had it all done but my parents hadn't paid the internet bill so I couldn't post it. So I hope you like it and please review. I was listening to "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade on repeat when I wrote this so I'm more than sure that the song influenced me. I love that song btw. So please review and again I'm sorry. I'll update ASAP. **


	6. authors note: important!

**okay...so... I dont know if I should go on. If you want me to contiue this story just let me know. I'll decide on majority rules. I'll put up a poll and go on from there. **

**I'm also working on another story. The story I'm working on is called Taming the Siren. Here's the summary. **

Summary: Edward is new to Brimham Hall. Once there he meets the school bitch, Bella. Can Bella be turned from her bitchy ways or is she is a lost cause? What happened to her that made her this way? read and find out. EPOV All human.

**Personally I like the story I'm working on better than i shouldve been lipsyching, but I'll post it and see what you think. So again please vote.... the continueation of this story lies in your hands.... i just went all end of the world on you....hehe.**

**please vote!**


End file.
